Handheld computers and other portable computing devices require considerable amount of user-interaction. Because such devices are small, user-interface features on a handheld computer are typically incorporated into a compact arrangement of buttons and display features. Display features on the handheld computer are usually contact sensitive. The contact-sensitive nature of the display provides users with a rich and diverse means by which input can be entered and viewed.
One type of graphic user-interface feature on handheld computers is a menu. Menus are favorable because they allow multiple functions to be selectable for a user. Furthermore, the menu items are hidden on the display until the user makes a selection to see the menu. When hidden, the menu occupies a limited amount of space, thereby preserving space on the handheld computer's display.
Typically, a user of a handheld computer can activate a menu by tapping the handheld computer's display. From there, the user may make contact with the display in order to make a menu choice. Once the menu choice is made, the menu typically disappears. If no choice is made, the user has to cancel activation of the menu. Some handheld computers, such as those described below, enable users to navigate menu items using buttons, rather than operating the contact-sensitive display.
Some handheld computers let users cancel activation of menus by letting the user tap the display in a location away from the active menu and its displayed items. This manner of menu cancellation is similar to how desktop computers can deactivate a menu by using a pointer device to click away from a displayed active menu.
One general consideration for handheld computers is to limit the number of times a user is required to tap or make contact with the display. The reason is that contact with the display requires some effort by the user in holding a stylus, and positioning the stylus in the correct position on the display to enter input.
Some handheld computers provide features that substitute for display-tapping when canceling an active menu. For example, the SONY CLIE, manufactured by the SONY CORP., has a jog dial to navigate menu items, and a button dedicated to canceling menus. The BLACKBERRY, manufactured by RESEARCH IN MOTION, displays a cancel feature as a menu item when a menu is activated.
The COMPAQ IPAQ and some other POCKET PC devices allows users to navigate vertically when menus are selected to be active on the display. In order to cancel the active menu, the user has to make contact with the display again.